


Lean On Me

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Lowkey panic attack?, M/M, Seongwoo's mood shifts are amazing too, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Seongwoo stumbles through Never. Wanna One just wants to help but Seongwoo won't let them. Minhyun takes matters into his own hands.





	Lean On Me

"I already said I was fine! Now, why don't you just leave me alone?!"

Minhyun's head snapped up to the direction of the voice, grateful that it was already late and that the hotel lobby they were staying at was empty save for them. He could see Daehwi's pursed lips, Kuanlin stiffening beside him and Jaehwan who looked like he was about to stand up and step in the argument. Placing a gentle hand on their main vocal's shoulder, Minhyun got off the couch, sending a small smile to the younger ones as he headed to where the argument was. 

As he had expected, Daniel and Seongwoo were having a stand off, glaring at each other with Jisung looking distressed between them. People would think that Ongniel was always laid back and playful with each other when in reality, their arguments were probably the most headache inducing amongst the fights in Wanna One. Neither of them particularly liked arguing but when they do start, it wasn't going to stop until someone cut in. 

"What's going on...?" Minhyun asked quietly, careful not to make the younger ones worry even more.  
Jisung sighed, glancing at Seongwoo. "Just figuring out room arrangements." 

Minhyun waited for an explanation. They usually, if not always, had a room to themselves when they had schedules so figuring out who roomed with who was a problem eliminated. It was a small comfort having some privacy after a day that stretched on for hours. 

"Jisung hyung wanted to room with me to watch over me." Seongwoo said sharply. "I'm not a baby. I don't need looking after."  
Ah. There it was. Minhyun glanced at Jisung who looked back helplessly before his eyes fixed on Daniel. "I'm assuming you said no?" He directed the question at Seongwoo.  
"Of course he did because he's a stubborn piece of ass." Daniel hissed. "So I volunteered to room with him instead. I'm his best friend after all so of course, it wouldn't be a bother but he's still saying no."  
"Because I'm fine! Why do you keep insisting on watching over me? Fine, I missed a few steps during Never. I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say?!" Seongwoo exclaimed.  
"That.. what? Why would we want you to apologize for it? We're worried about you, jackass! We don't care if you ruined the performance!" Daniel argued, voice gradually getting louder. 

It was the wrong thing to say, Minhyun quickly decided. The tension around Seongwoo wound even tighter and he knew that leaving their other lead vocal alone was not for the best. Jisung had already pulled Daniel back closer to him but their center continued on glaring at his best friend. Minhyun opened his mouth to say anything to diffuse the situation because Seongwoo's eyes had taken a dark turn. Anything that would come out from his mouth was going to be hurtful and Minhyun didn't want any further conflict. 

"Manager hyung gave me the keys." Sungwoon said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. 

All five of them stared at the key cards in Sungwoon's hands before Seongwoo and Daniel both lunged for them. Minhyun wasn't sure who screamed, probably Sungwoon but all of a sudden, the entire group was there, trying to pull the two dancers apart. When Seongwoo crowed in victory, Minhyun immediately went to his side, rolling his eyes at the key card in the other's hand. 

"Got it!" Seongwoo exclaimed triumphantly, sending Daniel an infuriating grin.  
"Damn it." Daniel cursed, heaving himself off the floor with the help of Woojin.  
"Kids, get your key cards." Minhyun said quickly before anything could happen again. With a pleased smile, he watched as the members did what he said, turning his back on them as he headed back to their bags. Quickly picking up two bags, Minhyun walked to where the elevators were. 

"Wait!" Jihoon exclaimed. He looked at everyone's hands, brows furrowed. "We only have ten key cards. Minhyun hyung, you don't have one yet."  
Minhyun faced them, shrugging slightly. "It's fine. I'm rooming with Seongwoo anyway."  
"You are not!" Seongwoo yelled out in frustration.  
Minhyun walked in the elevator when it opened, raising the other backpack he had taken. "I'm already carrying our stuff so yes, I am. Now, keep your voice down and get in here. I call dibs on showering first."  
\--  
Seongwoo, Minhyun decided, was a child trapped in a man's body. The other had not stopped stomping his feet around, huffing every now and then ever since they had walked in their shared room. Minhyun was relentless in his decision and in a rare show of his strength, had easily countered all of Seongwoo's attempts at getting his bag from the taller. As he had said, Minhyun took first turn in showering, hoping that some time away from him would lighten Seongwoo's mood but that was an obvious fail when upon walking out of the bathroom, the dancer was already glaring at him. 

Sighing to himself, Minhyun toweled his wet hair, sitting down on the edge of one bed, grateful that this room had two beds, not wanting to aggravate Seongwoo even more. When he was done, Minhyun returned the glare with an even stare of his own. This was the way to handle Seongwoo when he became like this, though it was rare. One needed patience, patience at Seongwoo lashing out, Seongwoo's barbed words and patience to let Seongwoo settle the mess in his mind on his own. It was a good thing that Minhyun had patience in spades. 

"If you wanted to spend time with me, you could have just said so." Seongwoo said tauntingly, unmoving from the couch across the room.  
"Aren't you going to shower?" Minhyun deflected, reaching for his phone on the table.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone? I said I was fine!"  
"Hm, try again. You already said that to Niel." Minhyun said, reclining back against the pillow.  
"I am though! Why do you insist on watching over me? I'm not injured! If this is about the performance, then I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to! I missed a few steps and I looked weak and sick in front of so many people! This is going to reflect so badly on Wanna One and it's my entire fault! I'll do better, I promise!" Seongwoo's voice cracked and Minhyun lifted himself on his elbows to see the other with his head bent down, hiding his tears. 

Minhyun waited for a few minutes, eyes not leaving Seongwoo's form all the while until the other lead vocal raised his head, sluggishly wiping at his eyes. He stared at Minhyun, gazes locked with each other in the tense silence. 

"Minhyunnie, I want to take a bath. Join me?" Seongwoo said softly, voice bordering on shy as if Minhyun could ever say no to him when he was like this.  
"Sure thing. I think I saw some lavender bath bombs earlier. Want me to put those in?" Minhyun said gently, rousing slowly. 

Seongwoo nodded, already tugging his shirt off his head. Minhyun smiled at him before ducking in the bathroom. Moving quickly, he turned on the tap for the bathtub, reaching for the bath bombs, placing them on the water. He was just about to step out of his clothes when Seongwoo walked in, towel slung over his hips. 

"I said join me. Why aren't you naked?" Seongwoo whined.  
Minhyun chuckled. "I was just about to take my clothes off. Excited to see me naked, Seongwoo ya?" He teased. 

Seongwoo huffed,splashing Minhyun with some water but didn't bother denying it. Slowly, he removed the towel around his waist, carefully stepping into the tub, letting out a small sigh of contentment. Raising his head towards Minhyun, Seongwoo waited for the other to join him. Minhyun chuckled, turning his back on the other as he removed his clothes, carefully placing them by the sink where they wouldn't get wet. 

"Scoot forward." Minhyun said, patting Seongwoo's shoulder before stepping into the tub. 

Minhyun had been pleased when he had seen the tub earlier. It was larger than normal and he had allowed himself to imagine using it and now that he was, it felt even better than his imagination. Though that might have to do with the company as well, Minhyun mused as Seongwoo carefully leaned back against him, eyes closed. 

Minhyun smiled pleasantly, kissing the side of Seongwoo's head as he carefully worked on massaging the tension on the younger's body. Seongwoo let out a small pleased sound, encouraging Minhyun even more. Soon enough, Seongwoo was relaxed and pliant in Minhyun's hold, breathing evenly almost as if he was asleep. 

"We should visit the doctor." Minhyun suggested in a whisper, knowing how bad Seongwoo reacted when someone would tell him what to do.  
Just as expected, Seongwoo's eyes opened and he moved forward, leaving a space between the two of them. "I can't. We don't have time. We have practice. We need to record some parts again."  
"I'll talk to manager hyung, if that's what you're worried about."  
"I'm not one of the kids. I can talk to hyung myself." Seongwoo said sharply. 

So much for being pliant. Minhyun nodded, knowing better than to push the issue any further. Tipping his head back, he let his eyes close, ignoring the other body in the tub with him as he let his own muscles relax. Singing to himself, Minhyun settled in to enjoy the moment. 

The thing about Seongwoo was there was always some kind of restless energy in him. He could barely sit still for a few minutes, always needing to fill the silence with some kind of chatter though Minhyun lately found the younger becoming more settled in his presence. Or maybe he was mistaking that tiredness for calmness. Soon enough, Seongwoo was already wriggling from his spot, splashing Minhyun with water that gradually grew in volume. 

Minhyun merely opened an eye, raising an eyebrow in question for the behavior.  
"Weren't you supposed to be looking after me? You're just hogging all the space." Seongwoo complained.  
"Didn't you say you were fine? Besides, you're the one who asked me to join you. It's not my fault my legs are longer than yours." Minhyun replied evenly.  
"Are you calling me short?"  
Minhyun couldn't help but roll his eyes. He only had a few centimeters on Seongwoo after all. "If I'm hogging all the space, I'll just go then." He said, gripping the side of the tub to get up.  
"No!" Seongwoo exclaimed, grabbing onto Minhyun's wrist, causing the older to splash some water on his own face.  
"Ugh, Seongwoo!" Minhyun groaned, wiping his face with his free hand.  
The dancer at least had the audacity to look apologetic, brushing Minhyun's hair back gently. "I'm sorry. Don't go. Don't leave me." 

Minhyun sighed, allowing Seongwoo to lace their fingers together. It was easy to lose his cool when the dancer was purposely baiting him. For some reason, Seongwoo let out stress by getting into arguments, enjoying the challenge. It didn't help anyone when they fell for it; the arguments lasted long and caused unnecessary animosity even for a few days. 

Minhyun should have known better than to almost let himself snap. Tugging on their connected hands, Minhyun leaned forward, pinching Seongwoo's cheek with his free hand. 

"You're lucky you're cute." Minhyun commented.  
Seongwoo pouted. "Are you still mad?"  
"I shouldn't even be mad in the first place. I know how you could be." Minhyun said with a smile. "Never mind that. How are you feeling? Does your chest still hurt?"  
Seongwoo frowned, pulling the taller's hand away from his cheek. "I'll talk but can we get out now? My hands are turning wrinkly."  
"See, you stopped me but now you wanna leave." The older chuckled, nodding as he got up, pulling Seongwoo along. 

The two of them quickly drained the tub and rinsed themselves, Minhyun wondering if it'll bad for his skin considering that he had showered only a while back. The silence stretched on as they got dressed. Minhyun had finished first and had quickly replied to Jisung's worried texts, careful to keep his face impassive. 

"I'm sorry. Again. For lashing out, for arguing with Daniel and Jisung hyung. For snapping at you." Seongwoo said softly, voice gentle as he crawled to Minhyun's bed.  
Minhyun put his phone away, opening his arms in invitation. Both of them let out a sigh of contentment once Seongwoo had settled down. "Thank you for apologizing. You still need to tell Daniel and Jisung hyung yourself tomorrow, okay?" Minhyun whispered.  
"Okay, I will."  
This was going better than expected, Minhyun mused as he carded his fingers through the other's hair. "Okay, that's good. So, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay now, I think? It was hard to breathe earlier though. It felt like someone was stomping on my chest." 

Minhyun stilled, chewing on his bottom lip in worry. Seongwoo needed to see a doctor, obviously but the words said earlier weren't just out of spite. Their days ahead were already filled with schedules especially now that there was an upcoming comeback. Add to the fact that both Daniel and Seongwoo had permanent spots on variety show just lessened any vacant time that the other had. 

"Minhyunnie?" Seongwoo prodded after a minute of silence.  
"Ah, sorry, got caught up in my thoughts." Minhyun smiled placatingly, pressing a kiss on the other's forehead. "I'm glad you're okay now though. Let me know if you feel that again okay? Just a small sign or something. We have paramedics backstage for a reason."  
Seongwoo nodded, lips pursed. "Do you... I... Did I.. Did I ruin the performance earlier? I missed a few steps when the pain got too intense." 

Minhyun felt a surge of despair and bitter understanding at those words. Truly an idol's mindset. Seongwoo's dedication to improving himself never ceased to amaze Minhyun. The taller might have years of experience on the other but Seongwoo's drive could more than make up for it.

"You didn't ruin anything, Seongwoo." Minhyun said with a gentle smile, carding his fingers through the other's locks. "Right now, I don't think the fans are concerned on how you perform actually. They're probably more worried about your health."  
Seongwoo didn't answer but Minhyun could see the light blush on his cheeks.  
"The others are worried about you too. We all know you wouldn't show it unless it past bearable. It's why Jisung hyung wanted to room with you even though you'd inevitably drive him up the wall with your comments. It's why Daniel volunteered to take hyung's place, both to check up on his best friend and save his hyung from the headache."  
Seongwoo groaned, blushing up to his ears. "I get it, I get it! I was an ass to them when they were just worried. I already said I'd apologize to them tomorrow."  
Minhyun chuckled, earning him a pinch from the other. "Oww. Yah!" He chuckled some more. "But you really were being an ass to them."  
"You suck at comforting people." Seongwoo pouted even more when Minhyun just kept on laughing. "Anyway, what about you huh?"  
"Hm? What did I do?"  
"Exactly! Nothing! Why didn't you volunteer to look after me? If it was Jinyoung or Woojin, you'd be the first one to volunteer!"  
"If it was Jinyoung or Woojin, Daehwi would probably volunteer first, not me though."  
"No, it would be you because you like babying them!"  
"Well, I guess there's your answer then." Minhyun chuckled. "Stop sulking. You don't like being babied anyway."  
Seongwoo hit Minhyun's shoulder. "You know I don't mind if it's you."  
Minhyun laughed as he rubbed the spot. "If I did volunteer, you would have argued anyway. I'd rather spare myself that."  
"You don't know that!"  
"Seongwoo, you screamed at me earlier when I said I was going to room with you. Not to mention, you acted like a petulant child once we got in our room. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want me here." Minhyun said in a clipped tone, trying not to let the hurt surface in his voice. 

Judging by how Seongwoo's expression fell, he had failed miserably. Sitting up properly so he was straddling Minhyun rather than lying on top of him, Seongwoo cupped Minhyun's cheek, eyes boring into the other's. Neither of them said anything and for once, it wasn't Seongwoo who was feeling antsy with the silence. 

"You don't always have to be strong." Minhyun said, oddly reminiscent of all the times he had said those words to Jonghyun before as well. How strange. These words seemed to often fall from his lips. "Seongwoo, long hours of practice won't help you if your body is giving up already. Perseverance can only push you so far. And I know you don't like relying on anyone but please, please make an exception for us. This isn't Produce anymore. No one is fighting against anyone. All of us are ready to help you but you have to let us."  
Seongwoo nodded, eyes glistening but he kept quiet so Minhyun took it as a sign to continue.  
"You're already perfect in my eyes and now all I want is for you to be healthy and happy as well." Minhyun said softly, leaning forward to kiss Seongwoo's eyelids. 

Minhyun sat up, engulfing Seongwoo in a hug as the younger cried silently, never one to let others know he's in pain even then. Minhyun rubbed Seongwoo's back comfortingly, pressing gentle kisses along the other's neck every now and then. They continued on like that until Seongwoo's tears had subsided. 

"I'm sorry. And you're right. I promise I'll tell you or Jisung hyung or Niel if I'm not feeling well. I'll take better care of myself too. I'll even stop gaming with Jihoon until midnight if that's what you want." Seongwoo rambled, eyes avoiding Minhyun. "I'll do anything you want. Just.. just please don't look like that again, Minhyunnie." He paused in his rambling, finally meeting the taller's eyes. "I don't like you worrying about me. You're already thinking about so many things and I don't want to burden you any further. Just tell me what I have to do."  
Minhyun smiled, chest warm from what Seongwoo had said. "Just take care of yourself." He said simply. He wasn't going to tell Seongwoo that asking Minhyun not to worry about him was futile. He would always worry about the other. It was just like that.  
"Okay." Seongwoo agreed easily before frowning a bit. "Though you're wrong about something. I do want you here. I always want you. I just didn't know how to ask."  
"Idiot." Minhyun commented, pulling Seongwoo to his chest as he laid down once again. "Such an idiot." He buried his face in the crown of the younger's head.  
"Idiot isn't a pet name so stop saying it so fondly." Seongwoo remarked.  
Minhyun merely chuckled, pulling Seongwoo even closer. 

 

The next morning, Minhyun tried not to smile too much as he watched Seongwoo flounder with his apologies. It got harder when the younger ones surrounded Seongwoo, asking about how he was feeling and the lead vocal was blushing at all the attention. It led to Seongwoo scowling at him but it was fine, Minhyun noted. The pleased smile on Seongwoo's lips said it all.


End file.
